Hope Vs Despair
by Eclypse94
Summary: Nozomi Shingetsu, une étudiante de Hope's Peak Academy, sauve son petit frère de la maltraitance, et fait face a plusieurs autre tourment de la vie. Jusqu'au jour où tout déraille... Plusieurs élèves s'entretue et disparaisse, dont sa classe... Suite à ce complot, une étrange organisation l'a contact. Leur but? La chasse au désespoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Les hurlements de colère de mon père retentissaient dans toute la maison, de même pour les pleurs de mon frère. Mon pauvre petit frère, qui subissait les injures inexpliqués que lui balançais notre paternel.

« Tu es vraiment inutile ! Tu ne sers à rien ! Continue d'étudier, tu n'es bon qu'a ça ! Si tu ne fais pas plus d'efforts, tu ne seras jamais comme ta mère et ta sœur. Parfois j'ai honte que tu sois mon fils. »

Ces paroles sont insupportables.

Et pourtant, cela n'a toujours pas été ainsi…

Une présentation s'impose…

Commençons dans l'ordre.

Mon père, une personne gentille à première vue, mais bizarre. Impossible de vraiment savoir ce qu'il pense réellement. Il est professeur primaire à Hope's Peak Academy où il a lui-même été scolarisé, en filière général, étant plus jeune. C'est aussi là-bas qu'il a rencontré ma mère.

Ma mère était ce qu'on appelle une Ultime. Son titre officiel Nécromancienne Ultime. Une personne bourrée de gentillesse et d'un fort sens de la justice. Travaillant en tant que médecin légiste, elle avait le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur ces patients. Une capacité bien utile lorsqu'on enquête sur des homicides. Elle étudiait à Hope's Peak Academy en filière spécialisé, uniquement réservé aux Ultime, considéré comme l'Elite des jeunes prodiges.

Moi, Nozomi Shingetsu, 17 ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, trait que je tiens de ma mère. Etudiante à la même école que mes parents précédemment, en tant qu'Ultime. Moi qui pensais avoir le même titre que ma mère… Ben non… J'ai ramené un chien à la vie ! Mais cela semblait sans importance pour le recruteur. Je suis plutôt réservé, je n'ai cas-y pas de présence, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je suis en retard en classe ? Pas grave, je n'ai pas besoins d'être discrète, personne ne me remarque au premier abord. Je suis plutôt bonne au combat aussi, malgré ma discrétion il m'est déjà arrivé de me faire agresser, mais hors de question de me laisser faire ! Ce qui m'a value d'être Espion Ultime… J'aurais même pu être ninja !

Et enfin mon petit frère, Nagisa Shingetsu, 9 ans, cheveux bleu et yeux bleus. Récemment devenu étudiant dans la classe de mon père, en tant que Etudiant social Ultime. Talent qu'on notre père lui à forcé…

Parce que, depuis la mort de maman… Papa est devenu obnubilé par les talents Ultimes… Il en est devenu tellement fou, qu'il en a oublier le principal.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que ça dure.

Papa a forcé Nagisa à étudier pour devenir un Ultime. Il n'est jamais satisfait, et passe son temps à rabaisser mentalement son fils, lui faisant même faire des nuits blanches pour ses études, ainsi que des expériences, le forçant à rester éveiller… Mais ça, je l'ai su que bien plutard... Selon lui, nous devrions être aussi parfait que maman l'était, lui qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de faire partie de l'élite de l'Académie.

En général, j'essaie d'aller chercher Nagisa à l'école avant que notre père en sorte, histoire de l'éloigner du monstre qu'il était devenu. Cela a fonctionné un certain temps. Parfois nous logions chez l'un de mes rares amis. Il vivait seul dans un grand manoir, et aimait bien avoir de la visite, il disait que ça le faisait se sentir moins inutile.

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas été assez rapide.

Lorsque je me rendis compte que Nagisa était déjà parti, je m'étais directement dirigé vers cet endroit que nous appelions autrefois « maison ».

Ou j'y découvris mon adorable petit frère recroquevillé sur lui-même, dominé par la silhouette de notre paternel, lui hurlant des atrocités que personnes ne devrait jamais entendre.

Sans réfléchir, je pris la première chose qui était sur mon chemin, un magnifique vase en crystal que maman affectionnait énormément.

Et l'abattit sur le crâne de notre père… Sans aucun regret…

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Vous qui lisez ma toute nouvelle histoire. Elle reprendra tout les événements important de la série et du jeu.**

**Elle sera représenter comme un InsertReader ou plutôt InsertOC (vu que je ne vous laisse pas ce choix).**

**Il y aura des Character x Character, ainsi que des OC x Character (que vu pourrez choisir!).**

**Alors voilà mon premier sondage:**

_**Quel est votre personnage masculin préférer dans toute les séries danganronpa (officiel) confondu?**_

**Vous avez droit a deux choix (Ben oui, il y en a beaucoup. Et c'est parfois dur de choisir).**

**Le vote ce terminera lorsque je l'aurais décider.**

**Si pas de vote, je ferais free style, et les choix seront aléatoire, c'est tout.**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	2. Chapter 2

**C hapitre 1**

Le corps de notre père s'effondra. Mort. Son expression de haine toujours marquer sur son visage.

Le mien n'a pas changé. Je n'ai aucun regret.

Nagisa continu de pleurer, les yeux écarquillés devant le cadavre.

-« O… Onee-chan ?! »

Je pris mon petit frère dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-« Il… Il est… »

-« Chut. Tout est fini. Tout va bien se passer. » Dis-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux, tandis qu'il s'accrochait fermement à ma veste tout en déferlant un nouveau torrent de larmes.

Je le porte jusque dans le salon, loin de notre père. Nous installant confortablement, le temps qu'il se calme.

-« Onee-chan… Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Et lui ? Qu'en est-il ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne te fera plus rien. » Déclarais-je séchant ses dernières larmes. « Nous partons. Fais ton sac, mais ne prend que le strict nécessaire. »

-« Et toi ? »

-« Je vais terminer ici. »

Nagisa parti à l'étage sans demandé son reste. Il n'est pas bête, il sait ce que je vais faire. Et il n'a pas à le voir.

Je retournai près du cadavre… petit temps de réflexion face à mon œuvre.

Le vase est brisé. C'est dommage.

Son impact sur le crâne du paternel, n'a laissé aucune trace de sang, a part sur sa blessure.

Tant mieux, ça me facilite la tâche.

Je déplace donc le corps vers la cuisine et l'installe à sa place à table. Je sors des produits surgelés emballés dans de l'aluminium, que je mets au micro-onde. Je prépare ensuite la table et mets des couverts pour trois personnes.

_Ce dernier repas en famille, tu le passeras tous seul._

-« Onee-chan, j'ai fini. »

-« Attends-moi dehors. J'arrive. » Dis-je sans le regardé.

-« … OK. »

Je jette un dernier regard à la scène.

_Nous avons passé de bon moment ici. C'est triste, que les derniers soit si horrible. Mais ça, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même._

Je ferme bien les portes, les fenêtres et allume le four à 180°C pendant 7 minutes. Cela devrait suffire.

Je me dirige enfin vers la sortie. C'est un au revoir.

-« Bye papa. Bon appétit. »

Nagisa m'attendait devant la maison. Je me dirige donc vers lui, pris sa main pour partir.

-« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

-« On s'éloigne. »

On s'arrête dans un parc à quelque pâté de maison.

Je regarde ma montre.

-« 3… 2… 1… Ca ne devrait plus tarder à être visible. »

-« ? Onee-chan, regarde ! Ça vient de chez nous ? »

-« … »

-« OUAH Mais c'est énorme ! Vous venez de là ? Vous l'avez échappé belle ! »

Je me retourne vers notre interlocuteur. Ca tête ne m'est pas inconnue.

-« Oui heureusement, qu'on a pu s'échapper. » répondit mon frère.

-« Il y a que vous ? Et vos parents ? »

-« Euh… On vivait seul. »

-« Si vous savez pas où aller, venez chez moi ! Mes grands-parents seront heureux d'avoir des invités ! »

-« Euh… Onee-chan ? »

-« Est-ce une bonne idée d'invité des inconnues chez toi ? »

-« Ben on a cas se présenté alors ! Je suis… »

-« Je sais qui tu es…

-« … ! »

-« …Kaito Momota, Astronaute Ultime. »

-« … Hé hé, tu m'épate, je ne pensais pas être aussi connu. »

-« Disons que je t'ai déjà vu à l'école. »

-« Tu vas à Hope's Peak aussi ? Comment se fait-il que moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu ? »

-« Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'on remarque facilement… Je suis Nozomi Shingetsu, l'Espion Ultime. Et voici mon petit frère, Nagisa Etudiant Social Ultime. »

-« Espion ? Mais c'est trop cool ! Par contre, je ne savais pas que notre école avait une section primaire… »

Crois-moi, il y a des choses qui vaillent mieux d'être ignoré…

-« … Aller maintenant qu'on se connait direction la maison ! Aller Nagi donne-moi ton sac, je vais le porter ! »

-« N… Nagi ? »

-« Go Go l'avenir n'attend que nous ! »

-« Onee-chan… De quoi il parle ? »

-« Laisse-le. La bêtise pourrait-être contagieuse… »

-« Hey ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous avons rejoint le foyer Momota. Une famille bien gentille composée de Kaito et de ses grands-parents. Des personnes pleine de bonté, qui nous on accueillit à bras ouvert et qui nous considère même comme leurs petits-enfants.

Nous sommes tellement redevables envers eux, que je les considère comme ma propre famille. Chose qui nous manquait depuis longtemps.

Kaito et Nagisa m'ont « un peu » forcé à changer de routine et à me faire des amis, même si je n'en avais pas spécialement envie.

Nagisa voulait passer plus de temps avec moi et me présenté ses camarades de classe. Masaru Daimon, Sportif Ultime Jatarô Kemuri, Artiste Ultime Kotoko Utsugi, Comédienne Ultime et Monaca Tôwa, Participante au Foyer Ultime, bien que je ne comprenne pas ce talent…

Lors de ma première venue dans leur classe. Les jeunes semblaient plutôt craintifs, mais lorsque Nagisa me présenta à eux, toute les peurs se sont envolées. Mon frère m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient tous abusé par leurs parents. Il ne m'a rien expliqué en détail, mais j'ai bien compris que leurs situations étaient pareil à le sienne… ou peut-être pire…

Aucun enfant ne mérite ça… Si je pouvais, je les emmènerais tous au foyer Momota. Mais nous savons que c'est impossible… Tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est de venir les voir tous les jours et donné un peu de réconfort.

Parfois, je sèche les cours pour rester avec eux. Je sens que je suis plus utile ici qu'en classe. De toute manière notre professeur, Kôichi Kizakura, est un ivrogne totalement inutile. Je serais même étonnée si quelqu'un allait encore à ses cours.

Kaito m'a présenté à des amis de sa classe, Kaede Akamatsu, Pianiste Ultime et Shûichi Saihara, Détective Ultime. Je traîne parfois avec eux pendant les pauses, ou plutôt… Ils me trouvent… Ils me forcent à traîner avec eux… C'est aussi à cause d'eux que j'ai rencontré Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Préfet Ultime.

_ -« Ne traînez pas dans les couloirs ! » _Avait-il dit.

Je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre avant. Trainer avec ces gens détruit ma « non-présence ».

Voilà à peu près les choses importante qui se sont produite jusqu'à maintenant.

Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme que Kaito me tire vers l'école après avoir déposé Nagisa à sa classe.

-« Alors que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Nozomi ? » Demanda Bakaito.

-« Sécher l'école. »

-« Encore ? »

-« Je fais ce que je veux. A plus tard. » Dis-je en m'éclipsant.

Les cours de primaire avaient déjà commencé quand je suis arrivé. Je rentre alors en classe sans faire de bruit et m'installe au font. Personne n'à remarquer ma présence avant la pause midi.

-« Nozomi onee-chan ! » Remarqua Monaca.

-« Depuis quand es-tu là ? » Demanda Masaru

-« Depuis le début. Yo ! »

-« Nous ne t'avions même pas remarqué ! » Dit Jatarô.

-« Le prof non plus d'ailleurs. »

-« Quel talent ! » S'exclama Kotoko des étoiles dans les yeux.

-« Digne de ton talent ultime onee-chan. » Fit Nagisa.

-« Que veux-tu je ne suis pas l'Espion Ultime pour rien. »

-« Et voilà qu'elle se vante ! »

-« Nozomi entraîne-moi ! » Cria Masaru.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'extérieur.

-« Désolé Masaru. Cela va devoir attendre… »

-« Hein ? Pourq… »

Une femme rousse entra dans la pièce en adressant un doux sourire aux occupant de la pièce, qui en voyant l'étrangère, se sont tous cacher derrière moi.

-« Bonjour, je cherche Nozomi Shingetsu. L'auriez-vous vu ? »

-« Je suis juste en face de vous. Etes-vous aveugle ? »

Elle ignora totalement ma remarque.

-« Je suis Chisa Yokizome. Ton nouveau professeur. Et tu es en retard. »

-« Ah ? »

-« Aller partons. Les autres attendent. »

-« Ok. » Je fis un signe aux jeunes leurs faisant comprendre que je reviendrais après les cours. Et je suivis Yokizome-sensei. « Je suis étonnée que vous m'aillez trouver si facilement. »

-« Détrompe-toi. Tu es la dernière. A la différence des autres, j'ai dû faire des recherches pour te trouver. »

De retour en classe 77, tous les élèves étaient réunis pour la toute première fois depuis le début de l'année.

J'allai m'installer à la dernière place libre, à côté de Fuyuhiko Kuzuryû le Gangster Ultime. Je lui fis léger signe de tête en salutation, mais celui-ci se détourna légèrement rouge, avec une expression renfrogner. Quel caractère…

-« Bien, bien, merci à tous d'avoir attendu. » Commença la prof. « C'est dommage que nous ayons perdu tant de temps. Mais à partir de demain… Début des cours ! »

A la fin des cours, je rejoignis Kaito dans sa classe.

-« Salut. »

-« Bonjour Nozomi-chan comment vas-tu ? »

-« Bien Kaede et toi ? »

-« Bien merci. Si tu cherches Kaito, il est déjà parti. Il a dit qu'il te rejoignait à la section primaire. »

-« Ok merci. Bye. »

En me dépêchant, je pourrais peut-être le rattraper. Je me mis à courir. J'allais tellement vite que je faillis renverser quelqu'un, mais grâce à un pas chasser retourner je su l'évité de justesse.

-« Oups désolé. » M'excusais-je sans pour autant m'arrêtée.

Mais je le reconnu tout de même. Sônosuke Izayoi, Forgeron Ultime de la classe 76.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Yokizome-sensei est devenue notre professeur principal. Deux semaines qu'aucun de nous n'à sécher les cours. Durant ce temps, nous avons tous un peu appris à nous connaitre. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes tous amis, mais nous ne sommes plus des inconnus.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, la journée a commencé sur les chapeaux de roue.

A peine arrivé en classe, j'ai failli recevoir une Akane volante dans la tronche. Nekomaru qui se battait avec elle, l'avait envoyé valser à travers la pièce. C'est seulement grâce à un formidable reflex venu de loin, que je pu éviter la collision de justesse.

Ils ont détruits la classe…

Quelques étudiants téméraires ou insouciants, cela reste à voir, étaient resté bien sagement a leurs pupitres, tandis que tous les autres longeais les murs de la classe, histoire de ne pas subir de dégâts.

Heureusement Yokizome-sensei ne tarda pas à arriver.

-« NIDAÏ ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de tout détruire ! » Le gronda-t-elle.

-« Pardon ? » Hurla-t-il en retour. « C'est un entrainement en conditions extrêmement réalistes ! »

-« Cela ne te donne pas le droit de détruire ma classe ! Allez faire ça dehors ! »

-« D'accord. » Dit-il finalement. Mais au lieu de se dirigé directement vers la sortie, il s'arrêta devant moi « Nozomi, tu as de bon reflex, mais il te faut aussi de la force ! »

-« Euh… OK ? Et tu veux ? » . Pourquoi je le sens mal ?

Ce dernier me pris sur son épaule.

-« Ton entraînement commence maintenant ! » Déclara-t-il avant de sauté à travers le trou, qu'ils avaient fait dans le mur… Akane nous suivie par le même trou… Et… Bordel, on saute du deuxième étage !

…

Je vais mourir…

Nekomaru s'acharne sur moi. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussi à éviter tous ses coups, sachant qu'un seul d'entre eux pourrait m'envoyer à l'hôpital pour je ne sais combien de temps, me motive vraiment à rester loin.

-« Allez Nozomi, tu ne pourras pas toujours esquiver. Attaque ! »

Comment veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas la force de t'envoyer au tapis !

Durant notre combat, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, plusieurs autres étudiants de classe différente était venu assister au spectacle. Il y avait bien sûr ceux de notre classe, qui nous avaient suivi, je vous rassure, ils n'ont pas sauté… Il y avait aussi Kaito accompagné de toute la classe 79. Le mec que j'ai failli bousculer la dernière fois, cacher dans un arbre. Certain de la classe 78 aussi, tel que Aoi Asahina, Nageuse Ultime Sakura Oogami, Combattante Ultime ou encore Mondo Owada, Biker Ultime.

Aaargh ! Pourquoi tant de gens ? Ils n'ont pas cours ?

Bon Nozomi, concentre-toi ! On s'en fiche des autres. Penses plutôt à trouver une ouverture avant de ramasser un poing monstrueux dans les dents.

Akane se décida enfin à attaquer Nekomaru, lui envoyant son pied au niveau de la tête. Celui-ci le bloqua facilement, cela me donna assez de temps pour passer derrière lui sans me faire remarquer. Si je ne peux pas l'attaquer directement, je peux encore ruser et le distraire. Je prie donc un peu d'élan avant de sauté sur ses épaules, ne s'y attendant pas, ma cible bascula un peu en avant, donnant le temps à Akane de réattaquée. Mais Nekomaru vit le coup venir, il nous attrapa a chacune le pied avant de nous envoyer valser d'un côté différent. Heureusement, Akane étant Gymnaste Ultime et moi étant assez agile moi-même, nous sûmes nous rattraper sans trop de dégâts.

-« HAHAHA ! Bien essayé ! » S'esclaffa le Coach Ultime. « Mais vous êtes pas prête d'y arriver, même à deux ! »

Suite à cela quelques personnes décidèrent de nous rejoindre également. Sakura, ainsi que Tenko Chabashira, l'Aïkidoka Ultime et Maki Harukawa, l'Assassin Ultime, entrainée de force par sa camarade.

-« Allez! Harumaki! Tenko! Nozomi! Go! » Encourage Kaito.

-« Mais quel boulet… » Fit Maki.

-« Pour le coup, je suis d'accord. » Répondis-je.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mâle dégénéré pour m'encouragé ! » Hurla Tenko.

Nous nous retrouvions donc à cinq contre un. Un peu déloyal d'un certain point de vue, mais bon… Retrouvez-vous face à une armoire à glace tel que Nekomaru Nidaï et on en reparlera.

Ce combat est devenu un vrai fouillis. Des coups de poings, de pieds, des corps, valse dans tous les sens, n'importe comment. J'en ai marre. Maki aussi, ça se voit tout de suite. Je prie donc son bras, et nous prîmes ensembles la poudre d'escampette, en direction de Kaito et compagnie.

-« Vous avez déjà fini ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Si tu veux, tu peux y allé à notre place. » Lui répondis-je.

-« On verra combien de temps tu pourras tenir. » Insista Maki.

-« Euh.. N..Non merci… »

-« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

-« Nishihi~ Kaito t'es vraiment un trouillard. » Fit un garçon plus petit aux cheveux mauves. Kokichi Ôma, Despote Ultime.

-« Si tu veux, tu peux y allé. » Dit Kaito reprenant mes propres mots.

-« Haha ! Non merci, je tiens à ma vie. »

-« Kokichi arrête d'embêter ce pauvre Kaito. » Demanda nerveusement un garçon aux cheveux verts. « Nozomi-chan, c'est ça ? Excuse-les, ces deux-là ce cherche souvent des noises. » Dit-il en s'adressant à moi. Rantarô Amami, l'Aventurier Ultime.

-« C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec Kaito et mon petit frère. Après tout un enfant reste un enfant. »

-« Hey ! » S'indigna l'astronaute.

-« Hein ? Moi aussi, je suis un enfant ? Sache que je suis leader d'une organisation super ultra secrète de plus de 10 000 membres ! »

-« Je n'en doute pas. » Dis-je en approchant mon visage du sien, avant de lui glisser doucement à l'oreille. « Garde sa pour les autres, pas pour moi. » Lorsque je me dégageai le despote rougissait énormément.

-« Que… Mais… Qui… » Le pauvre n'arrive même plus à prononcer une phrase complète.

-« Qui je suis ? Nozomi Shingetsu, l'Espion Ultime. » Je vis au loin mes camarades de classe repartir, avec Nagito Komaeda, Chanceux Ultime, en train de faire de grand signe dans ma direction pour que je le rejoigne. « Bon sur ce… Maki, Kaito, Kokichi, Rantarô, je vous dis à plus tard. » Trois d'entre eux semblaient choqué que je les connaisse alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas présenté à moi.

C'est sur cette dernière vision et aux son du rire de Kaito, que je rejoignis Nagito.

-« Ben enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te laissé derrière. »

-« Mais non. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. T'es trop gentil pour ça. »

-« T'as une trop grande estime de moi. Après tout je ne suis que… »

Je mis ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêché de dire des conneries.

-« Arrête de te sous-évalué. Tu es plus important que tu ne le crois. »

-« Tu es vraiment comme l'espoir Nozomi-chan. »

-« Mais oui, mais oui. Rejoignons les autres. »

Comme l'espoir, hein ?


End file.
